


beyond correction

by iidkkdii



Category: Bad Samaritan (2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidkkdii/pseuds/iidkkdii
Summary: teaser for upcoming project.





	beyond correction

i'd met him at a bar, a real hole-in-the-wall place. it was surprising to see such a high-class man in a such a run-down little bar. he was handsome, sharp angles and cold, dark eyes that seemed to sweep the room, picking out prey like a shark. 

his eyes landed on me across the room. the smirk that came across his face was enticing, a promise of  _ come here, i'll take care of you _ , a delicious sort of desire. he even went so far as to beckon me to him with a finger. 

i shivered - he clearly was the one in charge - and carefully made my way over, stopping in front of his table. already, i felt like he had control over me, like he owned me. almost like a pet.

**Author's Note:**

> do y'all want more of this or should i just,, not post the rest of this


End file.
